You broke her heart Tony
by special agent Ali
Summary: After Jeanne leaves Tony gets attached to Ziva and is soon haunted for it, when the ghost comes to her old workplace and threatens to kill Ziva will Tony break the chain between them? Tate and Tiva story, I fixed the proposal line to someday now


There was a huge storm outside his window that night, but Tony knew the weatherman had forecasted it and yet he jumped when the thunder boomed.

"Not afraid huh, big strong man, not afraid" a voice echoed through his living room as Tony sat alone. His date had left an hour before when the haunting began.

"Kate?" Tony whispered as finally found his voice. The storm had frightened him that he didn't even notice Diane had left.

HIs movie suddenly went out then Tony was left in darkness. He picked up his flashlight he purposely held beside him and turned it on as the window opened. He walked to the window slightly afraid of his ghostly friend and was greeted by two piercing red eyes and he fainted.

A woman giggled then and the form of Caitlin Todd took shape and knelt by the unconscious agent. "Poor baby" she whispered and stroke his cheek gently and the lights came on again.

The next morning Tony was a wreck as he just jumped up and ran out of his house and in his car to work. McGee smiled as he raced in disheveled.

"Tony, you look as though you seen a g' Tim said and Tony ran over and covered his mouth looking around frightened.

"Tim, don't call her, she's mad as hell, I forgot her birthday and now she may kill me" Tony whispered and Tim's eyes widened.

"That's the biggest death trap Tony, oh stay away from me then" tim whispered back and then pushed the agent off.

"Kate, hey baby I came with Abs yesterday, I mean I admit I didnt know but I did buy all those roses to make up, don't hurt me" Tim pleaded on his knees and tony rolled his eyes.

"Kate liked you McGee as another kid brother, I'm the dead one for not even going to her grave" Tony said calming the younger agent and Tim nodded gratefully.

Tim felt a small chill of wind and shuddered as it tickled his cheek and he saw Kate push him down and sit in his lap. She smiled at him and Tim sighed.

Just then the other cause of Kate's wrath walked in and she blew the papers off her old desk.

"Wow, what's the sudden windstorm?" Ziva asked and then stopped to pick up her papers. Tony stared at her and she looked up.

"Tony, oh come on, I'm sorry I beat you at monopoly but you were so funny" Ziva cooed and put her papers on her desk and went to him where he stood at Tim's desk still.

Tony backed up to his own desk and fell in his chair and Ziva sat on top and played with his hair and the lights went out.

"Ziva, are you all right?" Tony asked but he suddenly felt no extra weight on him and Tim shone a flashlight up and Ziva screamed.

A fe other lights were shining and Tim looked to the stairs to see Gibbs, Jenny and Abby staring with shock.

"Do you still love me Anthony DiNozzo?" Kate asked and her form appeared holding Ziva high above their heads and both women looked down and Ziva cringed.

"Answer truthfully or I kill her" Kate shouted angirly and Ziva looked at her in shock.

She took out her kinfe and tried to saw her Kate's hands and the ghost laughed. "Stop trying David, I'm dead thanks to your stupid brother" she snarled.

"Kate stop, I loved you and I still do but wheres the future, I want to be a father someday" Tony said and Kate stopped and first looked at her captive who blushed and then at her man who looked back with a serious expression but with no fear and Kate let go.

Ziva screamed but Tony got up and caught her and Kate vanished.

He put her down and looked at her as Ziva tried to catch her breath, the lights came on and Gibbs raced downstairs and Tony ran outside. Gibbs went to Ziva and she nodded as Tim went and held her comfortingly.

"It's not your fault, we all kinda knew they would have to go sometime" Tim whispered and Ziva looked at him confused but Tim's eyes were on Abby who nodded.

"Five years Tony held on to a locket that Kate gave to him on their first date, even when he was with Jeanne he was still hers, now who knows?" Abby whispered and felt Gibbs arms around her.

"DiNozzo won't hurt her, but now maybe we'll finally have peace" Gibbs said and all rolled their eyes. "I mean peace with the other world, everyone here is a jackass" Gibbs said and they laughed.

Tony found Kate outside on the steps crying, and he sat next to her in the pouring rain.

"I am sorry Kate, you know Ziva can never come close us, I loved our teasing and I adored you but I think" Tony stopped and pulled out a locket from around his neck and they both saw it was breaking apart.

Tony placed it all in his fist and squeezed it hard with a tear down his cheek. When he reopened his hand the locket was dust and it plus the two pictures blew away.

"I guess this is goodbye, I can't be with you no more, you broke the chain that kept us together" Kate said sadly but Tony shook his head.

"I set it free, Kate I want you there for my child, she'll be named Caitlin and hopefully be as carefree as you" Tony said and the ghost smiled.

"I love you Tony" she whispered and brushed her lips against his and Tony closed his eyes against the now warm and calm wind of her touch sighing that it was over, he was free from her haunting and he hugged her and she vanished.

"Good bye Kate" he whispered as Ziva touched his shoulder. Kate looked back and the officer nodded at her and she nodded back, it was a start and that was all she wanted.

The end or is it just the beginning? 


End file.
